Une histoire de crème glacée
by Hito-76
Summary: Rencontre dans un supermarché. S-J


**Une histoire de crème glacée**

**Résumé**: Rencontre dans un supermarché.  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: début saison 7  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

----------------------------------------------------

- Spaghetti, Ok  
- Sauce tomate, Ok  
- Steak, Ok- Pot de glace chocolat, noix de pécan,1 kg, Ok!

Le doigt sur sa petite liste, Sam déambulait dans les rayons, son panier à la main. C'était leur première perm depuis presque un mois et les courses devenaient donc indispensables, son frigo étant désespérément vide. A peine sortie de la base, elle s'était arrêtée devant le petit supermarché le plus proche. Il était déjà 20h38 et elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de rejoindre celui près de chez elle. Elle avait donc décidé d'acheter le strict minimum, histoire de tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

Sam avançait, le nez sur sa liste, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier, lorsqu'elle buta brusquement sur quelque chose par terre. Elle jeta un œil vers le sol et découvrit un panier à moitié plein, abandonné au beau milieu du rayon « surgelé ». Se penchant afin de le saisir et de le pousser à l'écart pour éviter tout accident éventuel, son regard se posa sur son contenu. 

Chips, bières brunes, Froot Loops…

La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire et leva prestement les yeux à la recherche de son propriétaire. La haute silhouette de celui-ci finit par apparaître au détour du rayon, la boîte d'une pizza congelée dans les mains. Il s'arrêta aussitôt en croisant le regard amusé de Sam. 

- Carter ? dit-il, agréablement surpris.  
- Mon Colonel ! répondit-elle, sur le même ton. J'étais sûre que c'était vous ! 

Elle avait dit ces mots en lançant un regard significatif sur le contenu du panier à ses pieds. Jack s'avança vers elle, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres.

- Ce sont les bières qui vous ont mis sur la voie ?  
- Les bières accompagnées de Froot Loops. Il n'y a que vous pour aimer ça !

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit, bêtement heureux qu'elle le connaisse si bien. Il jeta alors un œil sur le panier de la jeune femme et haussa les sourcils en tendant le bras. Il en ressortit l'énorme pot de glace.

- Dure journée ? demanda-t-il, faussement compatissant. 

Sam rit doucement, songeant avec amusement à la mission cauchemardesque qui leur avait valu cette permission. Un monde soi-disant inoffensif et pourtant bondé de Jaffas courant à leurs trousses pendant plusieurs jours…

- La routine, Monsieur, répondit-elle faussement fâchée en lui prenant des mains son précieux pot de crème glacée.

Elle rougit imperceptiblement, songeant au manque auquel ce dessert chocolaté était censé pallier…  
Jetant un œil sur la pizza qu'il mettait à présent dans son panier, la jeune femme fronça son joli nez et Jack, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, haussa les sourcils. 

- Quoi ? Vous aimez ça, non ?

Redressant la tête, Sam mit quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Quelque peu embarrassée par la tournure de ses pensées, elle finit pourtant par se reprendre devant le regard scrutateur de son supérieur.

- On a mangé pendant trois jours des rations de survie et vous vous jetez sur une pizza ?  
- Carter… Je vous rappelle que pendant ces trois jours, justement, on n'a pas chômé… Je suis trop crevé pour me faire autre chose. 

C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose d'étrange… La bouche de la jeune femme s'anima brusquement toute seule et avant même qu'elle ne réalise la portée de ses paroles, elle proposa :

- Venez à la maison, je vous préparerais quelque chose. 

Ce fut donc lorsque le dernier mot fut prononcé qu'elle saisit la signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire… Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, la même surprise dans le regard. La même gêne aussi… Car gêne il y avait, évidemment. Ils avaient beau se prétendre tous deux amis, il y avait certaines choses à éviter entre eux. Et une invitation à dîner en faisait partie.  
Sam tenta de s'expliquer les raisons d'une telle demande. 

La fatigue ?  
… D'accord mais pas à ce point-là, quand même…

Un virus extra-terrestre ?  
… Ok, faut pas exagérer… Et puis Janet n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal… 

…

La surprise de le rencontrer ce soir, hors de la base, alors que l'idée de rentrer seule lui était particulièrement intolérable ?  
… Plus vraisemblable… 

…

Le violent désir de passer rien que quelques heures avec lui, juste tous les deux.  
… C'était bon… elle avait trouvé. 

Sam attendit donc sans bouger, scrutant le visage de son supérieur. Il continuait de la fixer, son regard s'adoucissant peu à peu, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Finalement, il se racla la gorge et se baissa pour prendre son panier.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle comprit qu'encore une fois, elle passerait sa soirée seule à rêver ce qui aurait pu se passer "si…".

- C'est gentil, Carter mais… je suis vanné. Une autre fois peut-être.  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle de suite, en détournant vivement les yeux pour cacher sa peine. 

L'image d'elle assise sur son canapé, abandonnée, le pot de glace dans les mains, s'insinua dans son esprit mais le cœur lourd, elle finit par la chasser. Finalement, redressant la tête, la jeune femme lui décocha son plus beau sourire, espérant secrètement lui faire regretter son choix.

- Eh bien… Je vais finir mes achats. Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, il mit quelques secondes à se remettre de cette « attaque » surprise et se racla de nouveau la gorge.

- … Euh, oui. Vous aussi, Carter…

Mais elle n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et s'était déjà éloignée. La main crispée sur la poignée de son panier, la jeune femme erra pendant plusieurs minutes dans le supermarché, tentant de se reprendre. Mais son moral était passé de relativement faible à désespérément bas.

Allons ! finit-elle cependant par grogner intérieurement.

Elle était habituée maintenant. Ce sentiment de manque dans son ventre… C'était devenu son quotidien depuis si longtemps.

D'un geste presque rageur, elle ressortit son petit papier et réalisa qu'il lui manquait toujours les boissons. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'au bon rayon et regarda avec incongruité les bouteilles alcoolisées entreposées devant elle. Et si elle se saoulait pour une fois ?

Sam hésita un instant puis finit par secouer la tête. Si elle commençait à faire ça à chaque fois qu'elle était frustrée, elle deviendrait rapidement alcoolique…

Elle s'enfonça donc un peu plus dans le rayon à la recherche du coca light et finit par le dénicher… tout en haut, évidemment. Elle leva la main, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de faire glisser vers elle le pack qu'elle parvenait tout juste à toucher. C'était pourtant pas faute d'être grande ! songea-t-elle avec agacement, se demandant comment faisait les autres en pareil cas.

A sa grande surprise, elle sentit brusquement quelque chose de chaud se coller contre son dos et vit un bras se tendre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, son parfum l'enveloppant toute entière. La gorge subitement sèche, elle ne bougeait plus, savourant cette proximité furtive et pourtant inespérée. Son souffle brûlant vint caresser sa joue pas dessus son épaule, la faisant gémir involontairement.

Il se figea aussitôt.

Dans un état second, Sam sentit une vague de chaleur se propager en elle tandis que son corps s'affalait contre ce soudain appui. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient jusque dans sa tête. Elle finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux et découvrit la main de Jack posée sur le pack et cependant immobile. Il aurait pu le lui donner mais semblait pour l'heure incapable de bouger.

Ils restèrent donc là, collés l'un à l'autre. Elle, savourant la chaleur de ce corps puissant contre son dos, de son souffle sur sa nuque, de ses doigts frôlant les siens… Lui, se délectant de ce contact imprévu, de cette femme… Non. De Carter contre son torse… Carter contre lui. Carter…

_« Ding Dong ! Le magasin fermera ses portes dans dix minutes…»_

Sursautant de concert, ils se détachèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, à regret pourtant. Jack prit le pack et le lui tendit, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Sam se contenta de le regarder partir, serrant les cannettes froides contre elle, cherchant à retrouver un semblant de calme et de sérénité… en vain. 

- Merci… murmura-t-elle inutilement car il avait déjà disparu.

---------------------------------------

Après avoir pris un bain dans l'espoir un peu naïf de se détendre et surtout de s'apaiser, Sam enfila un grand tee-shirt et partit s'affaler sur le canapé, son pot de glace dans la main. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de manger autre chose. Elle se sentait désespérément apathique et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement… autre, en tout cas, que le trajet de sa cuillère du pot à sa bouche et inversement. Elle n'alluma pas la télé, ni même sa chaîne stéréo. Un silence de mort régnait autour d'elle, qu'elle ne voulait cependant pas briser.

Quitte à déprimer, autant le faire correctement ! soupira-t-elle en enfournant sa troisième cuillérée.

Mais la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre. Sam grogna aussitôt, hésitant à ne pas répondre… mais avec la lumière qui régnait dans le salon, difficile de faire croire à son absence. D'un geste agacée, elle se leva, son pot à la main, hésitant à revêtir quelque chose d'un peu plus décent, puis, haussant des épaules, alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle se figea aussitôt, sa cuillère dans la bouche, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Mais curieusement, la surprise qui se lisait certainement sur son visage semblait être la même que celle dans le regard de son supérieur. Apparemment, il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri devant chez elle, ni ce qu'il y faisait.

- Carter… souffla-t-il, un peu perdu. 

Il tenta cependant de se reprendre. Mais son regard glissa inexorablement sur elle, enregistrant ses cheveux encore humides, son corps élancé perdu dans ce grand tee-shirt, ses jambes délicieusement fuselés et nues… Il déglutit avec difficulté et reporta vivement son attention sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ils s'observèrent un moment, elle, tentant de trouver une contenance, lui, cherchant une raison valable à sa présence sur le palier de sa maison. Le regard de Jack se posa alors sur le pot de glace qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Vous êtes passée directement au dessert ? demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt la crème glacée.

Retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, Sam ôta la cuillère de sa bouche en souriant, gênée. 

- Je n'avais pas si faim que ça finalement… 

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit brusquement, ses yeux fixant intensément ses lèvres au point de la faire rougir. Il leva alors la main, désignant sa bouche.

- Vous avez… un peu de glace… bredouilla-t-il, sans parvenir à se détacher de l'hypnotisante vision.

Tandis que, machinalement, elle passait sa langue pour happer la crème sur sa lèvre inférieure, Jack mordit violemment la sienne, réfrénant un désir brûlant de venir cueillir lui-même le délicieux dessert sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Brusquement consciente des violentes émotions qui prenaient possession de son supérieur, Sam sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

- Vous… Vous voulez entrer, Mon Colonel ? demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix cassée.

O'Neill plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ils savaient tous deux que s'il rentrait maintenant, avec la tension qui les habitait, leur relation changerait définitivement sans aucun retour possible.

Et elle venait de l'inviter… 

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… murmura-t-il, alors que tout en lui le poussait à accepter. 

Sam ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il choisisse. Elle avait fait le premier pas. C'était à lui, à présent, de décider.

- Vous êtes pourtant venu jusqu'ici… dit-elle cependant, d'une voix douce et patiente.

Jack ne la quittait plus des yeux, la respiration courte, écartelé entre sa raison et son cœur.

- Carter…

La jeune femme sentit qu'elle y était presque… Il ne manquait qu'un geste, un seul…  
Elle leva alors le bras et tendit simplement sa main vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. O'Neill tressaillit à peine et machinalement, comme si cela lui était naturel, prit ses doigts fins dans sa paume. D'une légère pression, elle l'attira à elle et Jack fit le dernier pas qui le séparait du bonheur.

**FIN**


End file.
